Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. The inductor is a fundamental circuit component of these devices. Inductors have a wide range of circuit applications, and for instance provide a key building block for multi-phase switching voltage regulators. Improvements in inductor design will improve the design and implementation of many different types of circuits that include inductors.